La amo porque No es como las otras chicas
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Ella vivía en las nubes y le hablaba a los pájaros, pero él aprendería su idioma si fuera preciso. Porque la amaba más que a nada... ¿Qué es peor que perder a alguien que se encuentra justo al lado tuyo? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Kakashi para volverla a su lado?


**Disclaimer:**

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no así esta historia que es enteramente mía y que fue escrita sin afán de lucro.

**Dedicatoria especial:**

Bugita Hatake- "Muuuuuchas gracias por todos tus reviews ^_^

Capitulo Único

"**La amo porque…No es como las otras chicas"**

Xxx

Xx

X

Xx

Xxx

Las hojas de los cerezos caían, lentas, ingrávidas, como si el tiempo y la sangre derramada tiempo atrás, no llegara a ellas. La destrucción de la aldea no las quebrantó.

Pálidas, y sin color, pero bailaban una danza tan preciosa que en momento ninguno les hacía perder el regocijo, el júbilo, o la belleza.

Danzaban para una chica y para nadie más, bailaban esa preciosa pantomima para quien les observaba con tanta ceremonia, para esos bellos ojos jade que se habían dejado perder en el olvido, porque ella, les miraba bailar, escuchaba a los pájaros que trajeran alguna vez pasada, la primavera, la dulce y tierna primavera que todo lo olvida.

Los acompañaba con preciosos cantos; aquella criatura de cabellos rosados había decidido por voluntad propia, apartarse del afanado cosmos, y volverse a la naturaleza en busca de refugio.

Es por eso que las hojas del fin de la primavera bailaban para ella, porque ésta, sería la triste despedida que le darían a la chica. Pues se acercaba peligrosamente el otoño ¡Oh frío y cruel otoño! Arrancas el alivio de la fresca primavera veraniega de las frágiles manos de la joven de piel de porcelana.

Éste era el ultimo baile que compartirían con ella, porque después el otoño se encargaría de sepultarles bajo esa benigna tierra que todo lo bendice que todo acepta y todo lo da.

Bailaban esas tiernecillas hojas que el otoño reclamaba, bailaban únicamente para Sakura, esa extraña chica que lo había dejado todo para reunirse con ellas.

Pero no se irían dejándola sola. Les quedaba el consuelo de dejarla en manos de aquel hombre, que era tan extraño como esa exótica flor. Él, venía a hacerle compañía a la lozana criatura aquella, sin flores, y sin halagos. No, sólo con esa sonrisa que la niña tanto adoraba, pero que ya no reconocía.

Ella ya lo había dejado todo en el pasado, ese bello ángel, había llorado tantas veces bajo los pies de ese árbol, había llorado la muerte de sus seres más adorados, sumergiéndose en la penosa penumbra, sin encontrar después un camino de regreso.

Había visto demasiada sangre, había perdido todo cuanto tenia y le era amado, ahora la luz que la hacía levantarse cada mañana, había desfallecido poco a poco hasta formar un halo de luz muy tenue que perdía brillo, que perdía vida, un halo tan triste y fugaz que ya no daba esperanzas a la joven.

Oscuridad, volteaba desesperada y para todos lados lo único que veía era obscuridad, y frío, mucho frío, era un frío tan hiriente que se extendía por cada una de sus células.

Un frío tan penetrante y doloroso, que se metía por cada uno de sus poros; dejándose ver hasta los huesos, quería alejar ese frío y llorando, perdida sin tener una meta, o un rumbo por el cual luchar, se dejó llevar por esa inmensa oscuridad, que prometía apartar sanadoramente aquel frío, ese poderoso y temible frío que le helaba el alma. Dejó atrás todo lo que aún le quedaba, con la promesa de no sentir más aquel tenebroso frío.

Esas hojitas cayendo por el árbol, lo sabían, sabían que allí mismo tiempo atrás, las esperanzas y los sueños de una hermosa y destruida chica habían sido enterrados bajo las raíces de ese mismo árbol.

La chica había perdido todos sus recuerdos, ahora su mirada no lloraba más, ahora sonreía con la mirada vacía, ahora bailaba con los recuerdos robados, ahora esperaba por él sin saber siquiera quien era.

Cuando él venía a visitarla como cada tarde, se sentaba sin decir palabra, cerca de ella y de ese confidente árbol, a esperar pacientemente, a que fuera la propia chica quien se acercara a con él, sólo entonces le sonreía como tantas veces y conversaba de cualquier cosa que la chica le quisiera decirle.

Aunque él no vivía con la esperanza de que ella iniciara una conversación, pues muchas de las veces ella no hablaba, se dedicaba a hacerle figurillas de flores caídas al hombre, le susurraba canciones sin letra, le hacía mirar las nubes junto a ella hasta que estas eran remplazadas por las estrellas.

Ella, la de cabellos danzantes que se movían junto a las hojas, no hablaba mucho desde ese día en el que decidió retirarse del mundo para no sentir más desvelo. Pero él siempre esperaba paciente.

Podía pasarse horas mirándola, cuidando de ella, únicamente esperando, ese árbol había sido testigo de la congoja que aquejaba a ese pobre hombre.

Hatake Kakashi, en los días presentes era un hombre de sonrisa amable para ella, era también un hombre de corazón herido para él mismo, y un hombre esperando a su querida para todos.

Antes había sido el mentor de la más prometedora de las kunoichi, cargaba una fuerte culpa para con ella, la había abandonado desde un principio, por eso estaba allí, fue esa misma razón la que lo había obligado a prometerle a Sakura que le devolvería todos sus recuerdos, y que algún día la traería de vuelta, y que hasta ese entonces él estaría ahí para ella.

Ese hombre sentado en el pasto con la mirada puesta en la chica, hace ya tiempo que le había jurado estar destinado a protegerla, a mantenerla a salvo incluso de ella misma

Con un dolor punzante él recordaba las veces que Sakura, la sonriente chica conocida siempre por su creciente alegría había sido detenida por el Hatake al intentar despedirse de este mundo. Cuan destrozado tenía que tener el corazón para tener que recurrir a aquello, se preguntaba constantemente el de cabellos plateados.

Aquel peli plateado se sentaba cerca de ella como cada tarde, con la viva esperanza de que algún día, ella se acercara a él y le recordara, que le llamara por su nombre y que viniese a su lado como la chica que tanto extrañaban todos. Pero le dolía saber que cada una de las veces que la peli rosada se acercaba a él, de las pocas veces que le hablaba lo único que pronunciaba era:

"Gracias pero no trates de repararme, no estoy rota, amable extraño"

¿Extraño? ¿En eso era en lo que se había convertido él en todos estos años? En un extraño en la vida de Sakura, no le importaba que eso fuera, él aún la amaba y seguía esperando por ella. Incluso en esos momentos, ella pretendía hacerse la fuerte, siempre intentó serlo, por eso la amaba tanto, hubiera querido darse cuenta antes.

Porque sí, la amaba, la amaba porque entendía lo que era el perder a alguien cercano. Él entendía la razón por la que ella había decidido aislarse del mundo, sabía lo que era desear con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón olvidar los momentos que te hieren en la vida. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Sabía también, que el mundo se había olvidado de Sakura, la chica que a tierna edad se enamoró de un niño consumido por la venganza, que más tarde se transformaría por cuenta propia, en un chico cuyo nombre que era sinónimo de guerra.

El mundo había olvidado a la chica que lo dio todo para defender lo que amaba, el mundo había relegado de la misma chica fuerte y valiente que vio perecer su aldea, y que vio a sus amigos consumidos por la desdicha, a mitad de un ataque que venía de sus propios seres queridos ¡La temible guerra con sus propios muertos!

Quedándose atrás y sola, rota y quebrada sin poder construir un camino para ella, fue así como el mundo la recibió después de la guerra, fue sólo entonces cuando el corazón del Hatake también la reconoció por primera vez. Sólo cuando ya era demasiado tarde y el daño era irreparable. Sólo cuando ya no podía traerla a casa de regreso.

Cuando ella había decidido irse lejos de ese mundo de sufrimientos, el debió saber lo que ella planeaba, debió darse cuenta de la mirada perdida que alarmantemente pedía ayuda, debió saber que la sonrisa en su rostro ya había tardado demasiado en volver, no simplemente pretender que ella se curaría las heridas sola, como había hecho ya tantas veces, debió ver el corazón herido y el alma destrozada que habían sembrado un poderoso pesar en lo más profundo de la frágil chica, que la llevaría a un lugar sombrío.

Ella sabía lo que significaba defender con uñas y dientes todo lo que aprecias y lo que le da significado a tu vida y perderlo de todas maneras, para después como premio de consolación darte cuenta que el mundo ya no tiene mas lugar para ti, que es un mundo lleno de alegrías y emociones, en donde no hay lugar para la gente rota.

Un cruel mundo que te muestra que todos han continuado con su vida sin ti, después de saber todo esto ¿Cómo poder soportarlo? Sin más remedio, ella se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, desde entonces ella vive en las nubes, viajando en el poderoso laberinto de la mente, olvidándolo todo para construirse un hermoso mundo de fantasía, porque sabe que el mundo real, donde una vez vivió, es trágico, pues ya no le brinda esperanza.

Desde ese entonces las hojas de ese árbol son compañeras de danza de la chica, y bailan junto a ella para limpiar su dolor, mientras él hombre que espera por ella pide un poco de esperanza a los cielos, un poco de esperanza que la haga volver de las sombras.

¡Y el sumergido en la desesperación pide por ella!

El Hatake recuerda una de las veces que la encontró bajo la lluvia, empapada no sólo por las gotas que caían del cielo, sino también por las propias que derramaban sus ojos.

_-"Lastime ahora más que en cualquier momento anterior_".-

Decía desesperada rodeándose con sus propios brazos para darse calor. Tenía el cuerpo tembloroso y frágil, congelado y adolorido, por tanto tiempo que llevaba bajo ese vendaval, pero aún tenía fuerzas para reclamarle al cielo por sus desgracias.

_-"Estoy cubierta de todas las cenizas de mis amigos,- _Se miraba inquieta las manos, con los ojos desorbitados.- _Tengo que gritar y ni siquiera me escuchas, yo no elegí este camino."-_

En esos momentos, él intentó correr hacia ella para darle consuelo, pero ella seguía profiriendo gritos a las nubes, agitándose violentamente estrujándose el corazón.

Cuando él dueño del sharingan izquierdo, por fin llegó a ella, y la abrazó, compartiendo con ella el dolor y dándole palabras de aliento, prometiéndole que se quedaría ahí para ella…

_-"Soy yo quien tuvo la culpa, no peleare otra vez ".-_ Fue lo que ella pronunció y tan pronto como había proferido gritos y se había deshizo en reclamos al cielo, esta se desplomo en sus brazos.

.

.

.

De repente la chica detiene su baile, para sentarse a los pies del árbol a recoger cada una de las florecillas, pétalos caídos del portentoso soto, Al mismo tiempo el de cabellos plata detiene a la vez sus pensamientos y se centra totalmente en ella, la dueña de los mismos.

Mientras estos solidarios y callados se dejan hacer, ella construye entonces con sus delicadas manos coronillas, como tantas otras, forma pequeños y diminutos arreglos de flores, exclusivamente para él, porque se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

El mismo sol de la tarde, es testigo una vez más de cómo ella no recuerda al extraño de los cabellos platas, pero que le sonríe como si aún le recordase.

De sus ojos escurren traviesas lágrimas que contrastan terriblemente con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, las hojillas en sus manos han sido testigos de esto antes, el corazón de la chica aún no olvida, no así como su mente, ella no recuerda nada, pero su corazón sí.

El daño aqueja también a ese joven de mirada impar, jamás le gustó verla sufrir, habría dado todo cuanto poseía y más si con ello pudiera hacer que ella dejara de llorar.

Con miedo, y un poco de inseguridad porque la chica huyera como veces otras, se acercó quedamente a ella, que seguía sin moverse, y sin notar las lagrimas en los ojos propios.

La abrazó tiernamente proporcionándole alivio y cobijo, llorando junto con ella, sí, el poderoso ninja llorando a manos de una niña, porque siente su angustia, porque sabe que ella ya ha resistido demasiado en la vida.

Y ella le sonríe otra vez, y le regala una pequeña flor hecha de diversos pétalos sueltos, una bella florecilla rota, le sonríe y le dice como otras veces.

_-"Todo el amor que das se te regresará"-_

Lo repite todo el tiempo, cual epitafio funesto, con esa alegre sonrisa no se da cuenta que las gotas que derramaron sus ojos, ahora son poderosas cascadas que ya han recorrido sus mejillas. Todo el tiempo repitiendo esas palabras, casi como si no fueran para nadie más, tan sólo para ella misma, para creerse que la vida la recompensara por todo el tormento que tuvo, por todo lo que ella vivió.

Antes del anochecer y una vez que las lagrimas se iban Kakashi se preguntaba si no era mejor dejarla en ese mundo lleno de maravillas, se le veía aún rota pero ya sin dolor ¿Es que no era mejor dejar que viviera en ese mundo perfecto que ella misma confecciono? ¿Es que él era demasiado egoísta como para querer traerla a sufrir a su lado? En ese mundo no había sangre, después de todo ella misma había decidido irse bailando, con esas hojas cayendo al otoño.

Pero no, él no podía dejar que esa preciosa flor cayera del árbol antes de tiempo, él sabía que no debía extrañarla más allá de lo que lo haría un amigo, pero sencillamente no podía dejarla ir, porque honesta y egoístamente él la quería para sí.

Aquel shinobi soñaba con el día en el que ella volviera de ese lejano viaje, y los dos, juntos y sin separase jamás pudieran construir ese universo tal y como lo describiese Sakura, sin dolor, sin sangre, sin arrepentimientos. Los dos construirían el sueño de Sakura para traerlo a la realidad, y que ella entonces se quedara.

Hasta ese entonces él se quedaría a su lado, a verla bailar bajo los pétalos de los cerezos, este otoño había durado demasiado para ellos. Y el invierno de la edad aquejaría pronto al ninja, muchos le habían advertido que buscara el amor en otro lado, que esa extraña chica, no podía corresponderle nunca, y que era más que posible que ella no regresara jamás, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Aunque pasarán años y años, hasta entonces él se quedaría a su lado a esperar que algún día ella volviera, él aún buscaba bajo esa mirada pérdida y asustada a la chica de la sonrisa rota que venía a consolarlo incluso sin saber quién era él, incluso sin saber que él lloraba su dolor.

Quería preguntarle si quería volver, si ella de verdad deseaba quedarse en ese mismo mundo que antes la abandono, tan sólo para quedarse a su lado un rato más.

Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta pero quería que ella estuviera ahí para ver, para reír, para jugar, para ser la hermosa y sonriente chica que siempre fue.

Ahora las estrellas cubrían el cielo y el rocío comenzó a caer del cielo para acompañar a las hojillas a su última morada. El shinobi, protector como siempre, rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos, a la chica para proporcionarle calor, sabía que aún era muy pronto como para que ella quisiera volver a la comodidad de un techo

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que ella se fue, muy pocas veces la vida le había permitido verla lucida, era como si ella decidiera comprobar por sí misma que todos estaban todavía ahí, que su vida real no había sido un sueño, ella volvía incluso de ese estado que nada perdona, con una admirable fuerza de voluntad, sólo para comprobar que todos estuvieran bien.

Y el siempre esperaba por ella, no le importaba el haber dejado del lado su vida ajetreada de shinobi, con tal de estar con ella, había decidido no salir a más misiones, sino quedarse en la aldea como custodio. Al principio la Hokage lo cuestionó acerca del porque quería desperdiciar su talento en algo como eso, pero después la rubia comprendió que lo hacía por amor a la confinada chica.

Todos pensaban que ya era tarde para Sakura, tenían la certeza que ella jamás volvería, pero él "Hatake Kakashi el ninja que copia", había estado allí todas y cada una de las veces en que ella había vuelto, sólo él, y las danzantes hojas la habían visto regresar.

Por unos cuantos minutos, cortos pero bellos, y él le hacia la misma pregunta:

_-"¿Quieres quedarte un rato más?"-_

Y ella le contestaba con la sonrisa quebrada

"_-Claro que me gustaría, pero no lo hare, ya no hay lugar para mí"-_

Y él paciente, y con el más grande amor le respondía con ternura:

_-"Te seguiré esperando-"_

Pero para entonces era demasiado tarde, la chica nunca se quedaba suficiente tiempo para escucharle decir aquello ¿Qué tenía él que hacer para que ella se quedara un poco más?

Quisieron los cielos concederles el tiempo, por los ruegos de las hojitas cayendo que habían danzado para pedir una oportunidad para esa niña.

¡Oh un poco de esperanza!

La chica con lagrimas secas en sus ojos y siendo testigo de cómo las hojas en sus manos, mismas que antes habían sido parte de preciosos y diminutos arreglos, ahora temblorosas se marchitaban completamente. Fue entonces cuando entonces, ella volvió a la lucidez y volteo a ver al dueño de aquellos fornidos brazos. Ella le miraba con tristeza

- Como siempre, estoy aquí para esperarte ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más?- le preguntó insistentemente como tantas veces otras

- Me gustaría…- le sonrió también igual que antes

- Te esperaré hasta que sea lo único que digas- la interrumpió, mientras la miraba a los ojos incluso con el sharingan, debía hacer uso de todo lo que le quedara para poder ser escuchado, se despojó de su máscara como sólo lo hacía para ella.

-¿Porqué insistes? Este mundo ya no me necesita- entristeció ¡De nuevo esa sonrisa quebrada!

-Yo te necesito, porque no eres como las otras chicas- le sonrió y con ello le dio consuelo

-No quiero irme pero…- bajo la mirada ocultando la zozobra.

-No lo hagas- con una mano tomo suavemente la barbilla de la chica y la hizo mirarle ¡Oh fiero destino! Le arrebataba de las manos a su amor, la mirada se volcaba nuevamente triste y apagada, ella perdía la conciencia otra vez. En sus ojos el ninja dueño de mil jutsus notaba la gama de recuerdos dolorosos que se acumulaban torno a ella. Sabía y entendía que quisiera olvidar ya.

-No soy como las otras chicas- trató de convencerlo-Ellas viven en tierra no hay manera de que yo lo haga

-Cierto tu vives en las nubes, no importa yo las construiré para ti-

La chica miraba a su alrededor y podía ver a Sasuke, la vista se tornaba borrosa, este tenía aquella mirada de odio en su tez, de su cuerpo emanaban los rayos de chidori mientras que a la de hebras rosas le dolía la cabeza, estaba mareada y tenia frio, uno muy conocido, se tocó el pecho para intentar apaciguarlo un poco, pero el frío la sofocaba lentamente al subir por su garganta.

-No hay manera… le hablo a los pájaros-

-Aprenderé su idioma si es preciso- se aferraba desesperadamente a ella

-¿Que me dirás? Siempre los recordaré- volteó a su otro lado y vio Naruto con angustia en el rostro, y con un rasengan en la mano, fracturado de dolor.

-Te preguntaré lo mismo ¿Te quedarás un poco más?

-¿Para qué? Diré yo- oscuridad y frío, la cabeza le daba vueltas, un sinfín de pensamientos giraban por los laberintos de su memoria, no quería ceder a ellos, pero una vocecilla conocida como si fuera su conciencia aun le hablaba

-Para que el amor que diste regrese a ti- la beso tierna y castamente en la comisura de sus labios, sin más afán que hacerle notar cuan enserio hablaba.

Escuchó en su mente una y otra vez la misma frase "Para que regrese a ti, regrese a ti, regrese a ti". De las cenizas un corazón sintió que latía otra vez, las vueltas aun seguían mareándole pero pudo distinguir nuevamente a aquel que fuera sus sensei

-¿Y si no hubiera lugar para nosotros?- le preguntó dudosa, pero ya lúcida, el shinobi de mirada impar le miró, con todo ese amor que había guardado para ese día en que ella le reconociera.

-Entonces, tendremos que construirlo

Se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas, pero le miró gozosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le miró con amor con todos esos sentimientos que se guardó antes de irse, le miró como no hacía en mucho tiempo, y vio de nuevo al equipo siete, a todos juntos como antes.

Vio a Sasuke con su mirada arrogante y sus cabellos negros como la noche siendo alborotados por el viento, vio también a Naruto a su lado sonriente con aquella pose guay y despreocupada con los brazos cruzados en torno a su nuca, que tanto lo caracterizaba, y con una imagen más definida vio a su sensei.

El dueño del sharingan izquierdo que la miraba con ternura y amor, aquel que la había esperado a su regreso, vio al hombre cansado que quería con toda su alma que ella estuviese bien, y un gran amor emanando de él.

-¿Quieres quedarte un poco más?- le pregunto una vez mas

-Me gustaría- volvió a contestar- ¿Tu te quedarás?- agregó esta vez

-Todo el tiempo que tú quieras- le dijo mientras abrazaba a la autentica Sakura, a la chica valiente que decidió enfrentarse al mundo sin importar qué.

Las hojas del árbol de cerezos que cayeron una a una, bajo la despedida de la primavera veraniega, habían logrado proteger a un tierno capullo que yacía aún oculto entre las ramas, un lindo y frágil capullo, que aguardaba la siguiente primavera dispuesto a sobrevivir y contar la historia trágica que unió dos vidas.

"_Aun pensaré en todos ellos, pero seré la esperanza para ti Kakashi, porque tú fuiste y serás la única esperanza que hubo para mi"_

También lo abrazó, y con una legítima sonrisa en el rostro, se apartó un poco de él, para verle directamente a la cara, sonreírle y darle un esperado y amoroso beso, únicamente para él

-Esta vez me quedaré, mi amado sensei, me quedaré a tu lado-

No ha habido antes historia más extraña que la contada por una hojilla de un árbol una tarde de fin de primavera…

Xxx

Xx

FIN

Xx

Xxx

Y bueno aquí termina esta historia, waaa como me ha encantado, y espero que a ustedes también, mm me inspire en base a una canción llamada Not like the other girls del grupo The Rasmus waa T_T siempre he pensado que es muy triste.

Bueno si llegaron hasta aca significa que puden gastar unos minutitos mas en dejarme un review verdad? Verdad? Verdad? *u*

Lunes 5 de septiembre 2011-09-05

8:26 pm

Y Lilith's angel (que soy yo) les mando un muy caluroso abrazo y mis gratitudes por leer mi historia. Nos leemos luego

Ja ne! XD


End file.
